Claire Holt
Claire Rhiannon Holt (born 11 June, 1988) portrays the role of Rebekah in . Her most notable roles are Samara in Pretty Little Liars, Chastity Meyer in Mean Girls 2 and Emma Gilbert in H20: Just Add Water. Personal Life Claire was born in Brisbane, Australia. She graduated from Stuartholme School in Toowong at the end of 2005. She is involved in several sports: swimming, volleyball, water polo, and Tae-Kwon-Do, in which she has a black belt. When she was younger, she was in the school choir. Career In 2006, Holt won the role of Emma Gilbert in the Network Ten children's television series H2O: Just Add Water. The show has earned a Logie Award and Nickelodeon Australia Kids' Choice Award. While the series was renewed for a third series, Holt left the show after series two after signing on for the sequel to the 2007 film The Messengers, titled Messengers 2: The Scarecrow. Filming took place in Sofia throughout 2008. Starring alongside Norman Reedus and Heather Stephens, the film was released 21 July 2009 straight-to-DVD. In August 2011, Holt was confirmed to be in the TV series The Vampire Diaries as Rebekah. In addition to television and film roles, Holt has appeared in advertisements for Dreamworld, Sizzler, and Queensland Lifesaving. BuddyTV ranked her #55 on its TV's 100 Sexiest Women of 2011 list. Trivia * Claire Holt worked on Pretty Little Liars which was the show Torrey DeVitto, who plays Meredith, stars in. Bianca Lawson (Emily Bennett) and Sterling Sulieman (Harper) played characters in that show, too. * Back in 2006 she worked with Phoebe Tonkin who plays Hayley stars in the sister show The Secret Circle as mermaids on H2O: Just Add Water. * Her character Rebekah's nemesis is named Elena Gilbert, but ironically on her previous show, H2O: Just Add Water, her character's name was Emma Gilbert. * Interesting to note, Phoebe Tonkin's character on The Secret Circle is a witch while Rebekah could possibly have been one too before she was turned since her mother is a witch. * She is very good in sports. * Claire Holt is a proud supporter of her countries rugby team the Qauntas Wallabies but we do not know who her favorite player is. * Both Claire and Phoebe have made their debut's in episode 3 of the previous and current season and will/have been recurring from so on. * Claire Holt is best friends with Phoebe Tonkin. * Claire Holt previously worked with Maiara Walsh, who portrays Sarah, on Mean Girls 2. * Claire admitted that when Phoebe told her she was coming to Atlanta, she never shrieked that loud in her life. Filmography * H2O: Just Add Water as Emma Gilbert (2006-2008) * Messengers 2: The Scarecrow as Lindsay Rollins (2009) * Mean Girls 2 as Chastity Meyer (2011) * Pretty Little Liars as ''Samara Cook'' (2011) * Blue Like Jazz: The Movie as Penny ''(2011) * ''The Vampire Diaries as Rebekah '(2011-present)' Gallery c5.jpg Ac9RQHcCIAA7pZ .jpg Claire holt and phoebe tonkin.jpg H661699986j iphone.jpg Jumping high fives great way to say good morning from her twitter account.jpg PLL209-00262.jpg S0vth.jpg AdQ1J gCAAEq4gh.jpg claire holt and joseph morgan.jpg|Claire and Joseph Morgan behind the scenes claireholtasrebekah.jpg|Claire Holt getting makeup on claireandhersister.jpg|Claire and Her Sister Claire_Holt_Immortals_Premiere-13.jpg|Claire Holt at Immortals Premire claireholtcariba-heinephoebetonkin.jpg|Claire Holt with her h20 just add water cast mates. claireholt.jpg Claire Holt as a mermaid.jpg|Claire Holt on h20 just add water claire with her h2o just add water cast mates.jpg|Claire Holt with her h20 just add water cast mates. Claire-Holt-.jpg Claire-Holt1.jpg Pretty-Little-Liars-claireholt.jpg|Pretty Little Liars Pretty-Little-Liars-claireholt1.png|Pretty Little Liars Pretty-Little-Liars-claireholt2.jpg|Pretty Little Liars claireholt5.jpg claireholt1.jpg claireholt2.jpg claireholtinmeangirls2.jpg|Claire Holt in Mean Girls 2 claireholtmeangirls2.jpg|Claire Holt in Mean Girls 2 claireholt-meangirls2.jpg|Claire Holt in Mean Girls 2 claireholtlikestoplaywithhertoys.jpg|Claire Holt likes to play with her toys. claireholtwithherfriendkate.jpg|Claire with her friend Kate from the vampire diaries. Claire Holt.jpg c3.jpg c4.jpg c6.jpg claire1.jpg claire2.jpg 7sxy2ij5.png 600full-claire-holt.jpg 936full-claire-holt.jpg 936full-claire-holt285.jpg 936full-claire-holt5767.jpg 193352-l-actrice-autralienne-claire-holt-lors-637x0-2.jpg Claire Holt1.jpg Claire_Holt_1280019398.jpg Claire_Holt_Immortals_Premiere-12.jpg Claire+Holt+Australian+Academy+Cinema+Television+moO2lOh8Pm7l.jpg Claire+Holt+BAFTA+LA+Awards+Season+Tea+Party+vb3j2E6sPgCl.jpg Claire+Holt+BAFTA+Los+Angeles+18th+Annual+MC5oI5VhRK6l.jpg Claire+Holt+Immortals+World+Premiere+90gEwXk8G4Ol.jpg claire-holt.jpg claireholt_1269033785.jpg claire-holt_large.jpg claire-holt-04.jpg claire-holt-30.jpg claire-holt-2010-baftala-awards-season-tea-1HJe8N.jpg claire-holt-247423.jpg Claire-Holt-claire-holt-5379816-398-601.jpg Claire-Holt-claire-holt-5381639-423-594.jpg claire-holt-h2o-emma-4992009-255-399.jpg Claire-Holt-Wallpaper-claire-holt-29421712-1024-768.jpg Courier-Mail-2010-claire-holt-27338966-350-306.jpg UK-Film-Council-US-Post-Oscars-Brunch-February-23-2009-claire-holt-27191146-396-594.jpg claireholt000.jpg|Claire and Phoebe Claire-Holt-claire-holt-5379526-500-373.jpg 36620_299172956823994_118803744860917_738911_733631731_n.jpg 535857_299172846824005_118803744860917_738908_650385401_n.jpg 558687_299173010157322_118803744860917_738912_2146466973_n.jpg 561805_299172920157331_118803744860917_738910_1869572744_n.jpg 576243_299172883490668_118803744860917_738909_1237260842_n.jpg 577804_299173036823986_1094590479_n.jpg 1024.jpg|If Rebekah had a little sister, enstead of Kol, it would be Kal Mikaelson tumblr_m3k3rn6V4d1qcwmgmo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3k3rn6V4d1qcwmgmo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3kaw73irf1qj912do1_250.jpg tumblr_m0t5z7h9fw1r2vo64o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3chuapDl41rv3kj0o1_250.gif tumblr_m3ckswwQbv1qho4rpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3cw2jlm6W1r64b1ro1_500.gif tumblr_m3dcp522Nf1ro9qzco1_500.jpg tumblr_m3gqrej5R41r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3hy9f5zei1r9pyqeo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ip4dvUZ11ruyllto1_250.png tumblr_m3ip4dvUZ11ruyllto2_250.png tumblr_m3ip4dvUZ11ruyllto3_250.png tumblr_m3ip4dvUZ11ruyllto4_250.png tumblr_m3j9mmRed61qzsojho2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3jiss7pMa1rsvf0io1_500.png tumblr_m3jm6sEWQ51qjnvrwo8_250.jpg tumblr_m3jyqymdLD1r28xr6o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3jyqymdLD1r28xr6o6_250.jpg tumblr_m3k9twjI791rsqkzxo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o1_250.png tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o2_250.png tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o3_250.png tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o4_250.png tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o5_250.png tumblr_m3hdxt9Vb11ruhifbo1_500.gif tumblr_m3krc8XE6p1r3akzao1_400.jpg Tumblr m3of58bZsr1r8bbjpo1 500.jpg tumblr_m3pw7vxpRd1r692nco2_250.jpg tumblr_m3pw7vxpRd1r692nco3_250.jpg tumblr_m3r9syeOw11rswnwyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3t2oqVtzt1qho4rpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3t2oqVtzt1qho4rpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3t2oqVtzt1qho4rpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3t8xmETex1r695kro1_500.gif tumblr_m3t262brk21qho4rpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3tg5zo81g1qehxx0o2_250.gif tumblr_m3tg5zo81g1qehxx0o3_250.gif tumblr_m3tg5zo81g1qehxx0o4_250.gif tumblr_m3xvfb1hcZ1r7omiao1_500.png tumblr_m3yiamqks91rpknzdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3zyig11aZ1r7g5aio1_400.jpg tumblr_m41mgjra4K1r5gozfo1_r1_500.png tumblr_m42ui2eSJm1r08jl4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m44e1bGJ4u1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m44e64nU8Y1qf31nro1_250.jpg tumblr_m44e64nU8Y1qf31nro2_250.jpg tumblr_m44ecjc9K71rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m44imfz1F41rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m44itmhPGu1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m44jhmBMPz1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m442d3ukf31qabh72o3_250.gif tumblr_m442d3ukf31qabh72o6_250.gif tumblr_m0t60r0bpx1r2vo64o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2mq1vLHzV1r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4c2yfnIC21rwwubto1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dpd9xhU31rvywhvo1_250.png tumblr_m44wf8wF0t1r5gozfo1_500.png tumblr_m44yjw35MJ1r08jl4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m45m9ukgih1qlvt1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_m45zl21pUS1rpknzdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m46c9c51ha1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m46cisE5CI1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m46cpwdszN1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m46qfkg7Ke1rwrmwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48d6qYrlu1qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m450pauxvT1r2xbkoo1_500.png tumblr_m466pioUV41qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m4669ka8ue1qf31nro2_250.jpg tumblr_m4669ka8ue1qf31nro3_250.jpg tumblr_m4669ka8ue1qf31nro4_250.jpg tumblr_m4lsw5WPTW1r1h93zo1_500.png tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do5_1280.jpg tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do6_500.jpg tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do7_500.jpg tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do10_400.jpg tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do9_500.jpg tumblr_m5o9ip1rwB1rv19l0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5o4afIB831rv1n0to1_500.png tumblr_m5obmj0Wzo1ryt2nmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6egz479F91rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6eh14TeYe1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6eh22um5s1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6hnwkUrvq1r7n42vo1_500.png tumblr_m6jceiG4MU1r9hyn4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6jk08pIFh1rpgw23o1_500.png tumblr_m6jk56PwCR1rpgw23o1_500.png AyNUz8UCYAAWd8t.jpg|Her Haircut 304px-Rebekah2g.jpg 4513654fgh.jpg tumblr_m8i7pny0pK1rrezdro1_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m1z5wjY71r0nsyfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m8iyk0bFLa1qicpbqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8iyk0bFLa1qicpbqo2_500.jpg tumblr_m8iyk0bFLa1qicpbqo3_500.jpg tumblr_m8iyk0bFLa1qicpbqo4_500.jpg 394466_385250984877785_1668613318_n.jpg Cassie Rebekah FayeHayley.JPG Claire Holt 1201.jpg Bad Girls .JPG Phoebe's First Day.JPG Claire and Phobe 201.JPG 94b3ded81aa711e286531231381b3c35 7.jpg ClairePhoebs.jpg Claire Teen Vouge.jpg Claire Phoebe Britt.jpg External links * IMDB * Twitter fr:Claire Holt Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast